Daughter of Hades and Persephone
by feeeesh
Summary: Alison Swan cousin to Bella Swan both demi-gods with two gods as parents move to Forks to live in the same twon as her adopted father and maybe both can find love along the way
1. Chapter 1

Feesh loves the world: Hi guys!

Percy: Yea what am I here for

Edward and Emmett: The same reason as us

Feesh: Hey ok imhereforthediscalmer

Edward: What was that oh so great author

Feesh: Shut up or I'll delete you _Edward Cullen_. . .ok I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson

Summary: I'm Alison Swan cousin to Bella Swan, daughter of Zeus and Hera but I'm her cousin daughter of Hades and Persephone. Both Bella and I were adopted because they couldn't raise more goddesses so we're demi-gods or half-bloods looking to fit in well we're in Forks. Did I mention I will become immortal after like two days in Forks

**(bold) **= authors note

_(italics)_= Greek, prophecies, letters, etc

Thanks for reading J

Alison's POV:

" Bella hurry up will you!" I called when I walked to her cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

I walked slowly up into the attic where people in camp kept unwanted things that bring back terrible memories and things people don't want in their cabin but I only come up here for the oracle.

" Great Oracle please tell me something," I pleaded.

_One shall rise toward Olympus_

_The other becomes inhuman_

_Titans shall rise_

_And Love will be found _

The oracles prediction was over I stared wide eyed at the mummified body that was the oracle and set off to find Bella and get out of here for a while.

" There you are," Bella said. " I was worried for a minute Alison."

" Sorry," I mumbled as we walked to the gate and caught a cab to the airport.

The trip wasn't long but when we got there Charlie was at the airport in full uniform.

" Bella! Alison!" He cried as he hugged us tightly. " How are you fathers?"" Father and Mother are good," I said. " Father is just a little over protective of me. Mother always tells him to take it down a notch."

" My father is also good as well as my mother," Bella said.

" That's good to know you two lets go home now," Charlie (Bella's adopted dad of course) said as we were rushed to our house in a police cruiser **(AN: Charlie doesn't live with them)**.

-Next Morning-

I looked at my piercing blue eyes **(AN: picture on my profile)** then at the tattoo on my arm from when my father claimed me it was a black rose **(AN: picture on my profile)**. I looked down at my outfit a black tee shirt ,some light purple skinny colored jeans, and purple converse then I looked back up at the mirror I smiled to myself and went downstairs to find Bella squealing in delight. A black 2008 Camaro **(AN: pic on profile) **had a card with my name on it. Bella got a blue motorcycle **(AN: pic on profile)**. She had already had a helmet **(AN: pic on profile)** it was a great site to see for our new cars. I read the card it read . . . . . .

_Dear Alison our sweet daughter,_

_Here's a gift from your mother and I. We miss you dear._

_Your father,_

_Hades _**(AN: I know it's sappy but Hades loves his daughter and is overprotective)**

Bella's father sent the same sort of message. We headed off to school we pulled next to a silver Volvo. Standing next to it was a pixie looking girl with black hair and topaz eyes next to her a blond guy looking as if he is in pain but yet the same topaz eyes. A very pretty blonde girl and a very huge muscular guy with black hair and a bronze haired boy all had the same topaz eyes it was so strange.

-Edward POV **(AN: I couldn't resist)**-

The new kids pulled up obviously related . A blonde girl with piercing blue eyes her hair shoulder length blonde with light blonde highlights got out from the black Camaro and a beautiful brunette with violet eyes stepped off the blue motorcycle.

" Those are the new kids?" Jasper asked. " The blonde's eye color is piercing."

" I know but maybe its her natural eye color," Alice said.

" Yeah come on let's go in," I said and walked off into the school.

Classes past by quickly and soon came lunch we watched the new kids Bella and Alison enter the cafeteria and came over as Alice beckoned them over. **(AN: sorry I know it was short)**. I couldn't read Bella's mind but I could read Alison's.

' _I hope Bella never gets heart broken because I can tell she likes Edward.' - Alison_

' _I GOT TWO NEW SISTERS YES,' - Emmett_

' _Bella Barbie coming up soon,' - Alice_

' _So many emotions,' - Jasper_

' _I think I can trust them I mean they are different' - Rosalie_

I smiled at the and they told us Alison's story and that they knew we're vampires **(AN: Alison story is told from her POV not Edwards kay)**

-Alison POV-

We walked in and strolled over to the front desk and asked for our schedules.

" _Bella are you sure the gods wanted us to do this_," I asked.

" _I'm very sure Alison_," She said.

I nodded at her but unaware that five sets of golden eyes were watching us and heard us speak in Ancient Greek. I walked into my favorite class Greek Mythology then I had foreign language which the teacher knew almost every language including Modern Greek but not Ancient. Bella is in all of my classes because I have dyslexia and ADHD as she to but not as much so she translated things on the board for me with the teachers permission.

" _Bella thank you for doing this_," I said gratefully.

" _Your welcome_," Bella said and smiled.

We headed off to our next class lunch good thing because I was starving. We walked in and the Cullens as we had learned their names during the day were sitting at their table Alice beckoning us over to them.

" Come on," I said as we walked and sat down and ate quietly for so time.

Emmett spoke up after a few minutes of silence and me playing with my necklace.

" Give us some answers please you guys confuse us," Emmett said to us everyone nodding.

" I'll tell you my story first," I said. " I was born November 2nd my mother is Persephone Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Flower and my father is Hades God of the Underworld and Wealth. I was adopted because they couldn't raise another goddess so I became a demi-god but as of tomorrow I will become immortal a goddess like my mother and take my place in the underworld part time if I like it here. I'd become the goddess of the spirit. I was five when I went to Camp Half-Blood and when I was seven claimed by my father and mother. At thirteen my father gave me my sword ' θάνατος' meaning Death **(AN: pic on profile)**." I said as I pulled on my necklace which looked like Cerberus my guardian. **(AN: pic on profile)**. " I proved myself by saving Percy Jackson our cousin Son of Posiden and Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena. I've done things I am proud of like helping father to retrieve his helm. Things I'm not proud of like making an enemy of Clarisse a Daughter of Ares who has held a grudge in me for many years. We are currently here because our parents want us to see the lives of normal mortals but as off tomorrow I become immortal."

The Cullens looked in awe and Edward snapped out off it first. He looked over at us and sighed.

" I guess we owe you an explanation as well," He said slowly.

" Like why the humans treat you like a virus and stay away," I said innocently.

Emmett burst out laughing at the answer everyone in the room turned to look at us and we turned back and soon so did everyone else.

" We're not normal we're far from it we're vampires **(AN: Wow I used we're a lot)**." Edward started. " We would like you two to come over today follow us after school in the parking lot please it's to talk to our parents."

Classes went by fast and soon it was time to go home so as we were told we went to the parking lot and followed the Cullens to their house in our cars. They got out of their cars when we reached their house we walked to the door.

" MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!" boomed Emmett earning him a smack to the back of the head from Rosalie.

" Hello children," said a kind voice from the kitchen probably their 'mother'.

" Welcome home kids," said another obviously their 'father'.

We walked into the kitchen to see a Carmel headed lady and a blonde headed man smiling at us welcomingly as if they knew us already.

" This is Esme and Carlisle our parents," said Alice as she took our hand to the chairs at the counter.

" Nice to meet you two," Bella and I said at the same time and we giggled it out.

" I guess I'll repeat my story for you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I started.

" Call us Esme and Carlisle dear," Esme said as I smiled and nodded.

" I was born November 2nd my mother is Persephone Daughter of Demeter and my father is Hades God of the Underworld and Wealth. I was adopted because they couldn't raise another goddess so I became a demi-god but as of tomorrow I will become immortal a goddess like my mother and take my place in the underworld part time if I like it here. I'd become the Goddess of Death. I was five when I went to Camp Half-Blood and when I was seven claimed by my father and mother. At thirteen my father gave me my sword ' θάνατος' meaning Death. I proved myself by saving Percy Jackson our cousin Son of Posiden and Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena." I paused and continued. "I've done things I am proud of like helping father to retrieve his helm. Things I'm not proud of like making an enemy of Clarisse a Daughter of Ares who has held a grudge in me for many years. We are currently here because our parents want us to see the lives of normal mortals but as off tomorrow I become immortal."

" I guess I should start my story now huh," Bella said. " I was born on September 18th and I'm the Daughter of Hera the Goddess of Marriage ,Queen of Gods and Zeus God of the Sky , King of the Gods. I was adopted like Alison and I have helped Percy Jackson on the same quest by getting my father's lightning bolt back and helped prove that she can become immortal in many ways and tomorrow that becomes a reality for her. Alison and I have been friends forever as well as cousins so you can't doubt our bond. I don't want to mention the things I'm not proud of because they aren't that important right now. My swords name is _παραλύω_ also meaning Paralyze."

Bella story came to a stop and we sighed as a noise filled the house everyone followed it to the kitchen to see an Iris message from my father. His black colored hair looked like a mop but his usually hard evil coal black eyes were happy to see me **(AN: This is how I see Hades)**.

" Alison my sweet daughter and soon to be Goddess of Death how are you?" He questioned.

" I'm fine dad how is mom?" I asked him curiously.

My mother pushed my father out of the way so she could talk to me twisting her long blonde hair around her finger and her electric blue eyes looking into mine **(AN: This is how I see Persephone and this is technically how she is in myths)**. " My sweet daughter I have missed you so much how is Forks?"

" Fine mother but I want to know something," I said slow and carefully.

" Ask away honey," Mom said.

" I want to know if Nico is okay I've been worried because he is my half brother and I love him like a real brother," I said as my mother smiled.

" Nico is fine Alison he misses you to because whenever he calls your father he asks if your alive or okay," She said sweetly adding her one of a kind winning mother smile.

" Persephone we have to go," My father called. " Zeus doesn't like us keeping him waiting remember we have a lot to do before tomorrow."

" Dad! Say hi to Uncle Z (Zeus) and everyone else for me please," I said smiling because I knew all my relatives adore me and Bella even Ares.

" Of course," My father said grinning.

The message rippled and disappeared from everyone's sight I glanced at the Cullens who looked in shock then snapped out of it.

" You've just seen my parents Hades and Persephone," I said nervously but Emmett picked me up and spun me around.

" I feel like you're my little sister already so they felt like my parents," he said as he put me down.

" Persephone tends to do that to people flash her winning mother smile like Esme has and captures people's hearts as an adoring mother," I said and turned to Esme. " You both have many things in common I think you two would get along fantastic."

Bella looked at the clock, then me, and then the Cullens and sighed which I noticed and nodded to Bella.

" We better get going if she has to become immortal tomorrow," Bella said smiling. " I mean she has waited for this since she was sixteen."

" Before you go how old are you two?" Edward asked us." Alison is nineteen and I'm eighteen but tomorrow she stay that way forever," Bella said as we went out to my car and her bike and sped off toward home.

-Bella POV-

" Alison my sweet daughter and soon to be Goddess of Death how are you?" Uncle Hades asked.

" I'm fine dad how is mom?" Alison asked.

Persephone pushed Hades out of the way so she could talk to her daughter and from where I was standing she twirled her blonde hair around her finger well looking with her piercing blue eyes into Alison's. " My sweet daughter I have missed you so much how is Forks?"

" Fine mother but I want to know something," Alison said slow and carefully.

" Ask away honey," Aunt Persephone said.

" I want to know if Nico is okay I've been worried because he is my half brother and I love him like a real brother," Alison said as her mother smiled.

" Nico is fine Alison he misses you to because whenever he calls your father he asks if your alive or okay," She said sweetly adding her one of a kind winning mother smile.

" Persephone we have to go," Uncle Hades called. " Zeus doesn't like us keeping him waiting remember we have a lot to do before tomorrow."

" Dad! Say hi to Uncle Z (Zeus) and everyone else for me please," Alison said smiling because we both knew that every single relative adored us even Ares who basically hated almost everyone

" Of course," Uncle Hades said grinning and well Alison wasn't looking flashed me a smile as I smiled back.

The message rippled and disappeared from everyone's sight Alison glanced at the Cullens who looked in shock then snapped out of it.

" You've just seen my parents Hades and Persephone," Alison said nervously but Emmett picked her up and spun her around.

" I fell like you're my little sister already so they felt like my parents," he said as he put her down.

" Persephone tends to do that to people flash her winning mother smile like Esme has and captures people's hearts as an adoring mother," Alison said and turned to Esme. " You both have many things in common I think you two would get along fantastic."

I looked at the clock, then Alison, and then the Cullens and sighed which Alison apparently noticed and she nodded to me.

" We better get going if I have to become immortal tomorrow," She said smiling. " I mean I have waited for this since I was sixteen."

" Before you go how old are you two?" Edward asked us." Alison is nineteen and I'm eighteen but tomorrow she stays that way forever," I said as we went out to my car and her bike and sped off toward home.

I went right up stairs to my room and sunk down on to my bed and as I fell I unconscious I dreamed of Edward Cullen unaware that he was here watching me himself.

-Edward POV-

I looked up at the house where Bella and Alison stayed **(AN: pic on profile)**. It was just like our house I mean it looked like a mansion colored peach. It was very big and all but I had to find Bella's room. About five minutes later I found it and her room** (AN: pic on profile) **was a blue color as was most of her stuff. I sat by her bed as she mumbled out words in her sleep

" Luke. . Traitor. . .Edward. . .Don't leave me," She said and everything after was mumbled.

My eyes widened who was Luke? Who did she call a traitor me or Luke? I went to check on Alison who was like a little sister since we are way older to everyone. I walked into her purple room **(AN: pic on profile)**.

-_Dream-_

" _My dear grand-daughter its almost time," a voice said._

" _Kronos stop talking I do accept that you are my grand-father but I'm not your grand-daughter now you are the enemy," Alison said._

" _Oh Ali you could join me or die," 'Kronos' said appearing a man with blonde hair and gold eyes._

" _It's Alison to you Kronos only Luke called me Ali," She spit out._

" _Well then I'm going to leave take care my dear grand- daughter tell Bella I'll come after you both," Kronos said._

" _Wait!" Alison called. " What did you do with Luke?"_

" _That is something for another time but as you can see I did use his body," Kronos said disappearing._

" _Come back! COWARD!" Alison called as she broke down crying and everything went blank and faded away._

_- End Dream-_

I came out of her head and I stared wide-eyed at her limp unconscious form and the mystery of Luke became more weird and this Kronos why did he want Alison and Bella to die it just didn't add up I'd have to ask Alice about it. I left the house and went home and straight to my room wondering the same questions. . .Who was Luke? Was he a traitor if so what did he do? Why did 'Kronos' want Alison and Bella dead .Why did 'Kronos' need to use Luke's body. Who was Luke to Bella and Alison? I sat there for hours trying to figure it out but nothing came to mind. I definitely needed to talk to Alice about it.

-Alison POV(Next Morning)-

I woke up the next morning and had a feeling someone was in my room. The dream I had of Kronos was really weird. I got dressed and went downstairs. Bella was making pancakes along with some quests. . . .Apollo and Hermes. I ran into the kitchen and hugged Hermes. Hermes was like another father and Apollo was like a brother in fact I sometimes call him brother he also looked like he could be my brother although his blonde hair and blue eyes darker than mine.

" Hi guys I'm glad you're here!" I cried as Apollo hugged me.

" Come on you two Hermes is 'Godly Appearing' and we're taking the Sun Car," Apollo said.

We went into the car and we were off to Mount Olympus. **(AN: There's a conversation between Hermes and Alison here but I didn't want to write because I was stuck).**We went into the throne room Zeus, Posiden, and my father came into view first then everyone else including Hestia in the corner and I felt bad for her.

" Uncle before I become a goddess I have one wish," I started.

Zeus nodded and edged me to continue.

" Can Hestia have a throne as well I mean she does play a big part in my life and anyone's life really," I finished as Uncle Zeus smiled and Hestia came and hugged me repeating thanks over and over.

Two thrones next to each other popped up and Cerberus in front of one I assumed mine next to Hestia and my mother. My guardian/dog's ears on his middle head as well as his others perked up and he looked over to me as dad patted his heads. Hestia took her throne a metal throne with a little house at the top and a camp fire right outside and smiled at me.

" It's time," my father called and I walked to my Uncle and bowed. **(AN: I'm skipping the coronation and getting to the end)**.

" Rise Alison Goddess of Death," Zeus' voice bellowed.

I walked and took my throne Cerberus laying at my feet and smiled down at Bella and realized Hermes and Apollo had taken their thrones as well. I looked to Zeus who smiled and nodded towards his daughter and let me leave but not before my father and mother hugged me. Cerberus- who was coming with us- followed happily behind me and shaped shift into his normal dog form a German shepherd. We went home in a 'Godly Fashion' and Cerberus bound up stairs and jumped on my bed probably.

About an hour later the bell rang and when Bella opened the door in came all the Cullens. Cerberus came down stairs in a flash and up on the couch lying his head in my lap. Emmett looked the happiest to see Cerberus and patted my guardian on his head **(AN: Cerberus makes himself look like a German shepherd)**.

" So who is this little guy?" Emmett asked me.

" This is Cerberus my guardian and dog," I said patting Cerberus' head.

" Alison are you immortal?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

I smiled and nodded, " Goddess of Death I help the Fates but I only decide how you die and where they deiced how long your life is and when you die."

Carlisle nodded and said, " That makes a lot of sense."

Edward looked at Bella in amazement and smiled at her and she smiled back. Tomorrow was school and their were suppose to _more_ new kids.

After the Cullens left I went up to my room knowing Cerberus was right behind me. I got changed and ready for bed. I lied down on my bed as Cerberus jumped up and curled up next to me **(AN: I love when my real dog does this. . .sorry)**.

- _Dream_-

" _Well well well if it isn't my little girl," Kronos said._

" _SHUT UP!" I screamed. " Be a man next time and terrorize me to my face other wise people think you're a coward grand-father!"_

" _I'll take you up on that sometime but not today," Kronos said smiling evilly._

" _Kronos can you let me talk to Luke for a minute or two I really miss him," I said. " Or I could torture you to death and burn the pieces of your body and scatter them all over the universe."_

" _Fine you have five minutes to talk to the boy once their up they are gone forever," He said and his gold eyes turned blue._

" _Luke," I said and hugged him quickly. " I missed you and your dad does to."_

" _My father never loved me and you know that!" Luke hissed._

" _No Luke he does I talked to him before my becoming a goddess please believe me," I pleaded and his eyes softened. " In your father's word only ' I loved my son and wish I could take back making him think I didn't care for him.' and those his exact word he loves you Luke you're his favorite son."_

" _I believe you," He said._

" _Luke try and gain control again do it for your dad and your mom," I said. " Please Luke your like another brother to me."_

" _Good bye Alison you're like my sister to by the way," Luke said and his blue eyes faded to gold and Kronos was back._

_- End Dream-_

-The Next Mourning-

I got up and put on a black shirt that said ' I'm your worst nightmare' written in red and a short white skirt and red converse to finish my look. I walked down stairs and Cerberus greeted my at the bottom. Bella had left with Edward minutes before so I had the house to myself and headed out the door towards my car. I pulled up in the school parking lot and was attacked by Alice.

" Alison! You're here!" Jasper pried her off of me and I gasped for air.

" I may be immortal but I still need to breath," I whispered.

We walked over to everyone and Emmett tackled me in a hug much like Alice but much tighter.

" Emmett- gasp- can't-gasp- breath!" I said knowing my face was turning blue.

Edward spoke up, " Emmett she can't breath."

I smiled and mouthed 'thanks' and everyone except Edward and Jasper.

" What happened yesterday at the ceremony?" Emmett questioned.

" Nothing special it was long but in the end when I sat upon my throne I felt like I belonged there," I explained.

" Where is it?" Alice asked.

" Right in between Hestia and my mother," I said smiling." Alison is the reason Hestia has a throne now and they've been friends ever since this afternoon," Bella said.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision and smiled. " Alison your going to end up being very happy."

She skipped off as I shouted, " What does that mean!"

Bella came up to me, " We're getting new kids it must have something to do with it."

I walked off to my first class Latin with Mr. Brunner **(AN: Tell me who this is and I'll give you a virtual lollipop)**.

" My lady good to see you," Mr. Brunner said smiling.

" No need for formalities because I am younger than you," I said as the rest of the class filed in.

I sat down and Mr. Brunner started teaching. All of my classes passed by very fast and I headed out to my car and went home only to find the Cullen's car in the driveway. Cerberus bound down the stairs as I opened the door Emmett following him close behind.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey guys it has been a while since I updated, and I mean a long time but I honestly don't know where I was going to go with Daughter of Hades and Persephone, but for right now it is going to be on Hiatus. But if you have any ideas for it send me a message or write it in a review

Thanks,

feeeesh


End file.
